


Wrecked but Saved

by YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Fanfiction, Forgive Me, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/pseuds/YoursTruly_ThisMaster
Summary: "I need this power."But Leona didn't mind that. If something happened to him, no one would be looking for him. He was born with a power that is so terrifying, the power that is used to destroy something called life. If the power that was considered a curse by them could be used to protect the one who was precious to him, Leona would. Even though he had to lie and make Malleus hurt though."If it can protect you, I'll do whatever it is."But now as he saw the age old fae, his ex-lover, lying in front of him at the other end of the damp cellar in tattered clothes, iron shackles chaining him to the wall , the metal burning the pale milky skin he had kissed so many times, he thought : what came out of it when the other still rushed into danger like a moth to a flame for him? Him who had betrayed him, for his own good, but betrayed nonetheless?"You are a fool Malleus Draconia."
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velrenxy_rhoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wrecked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779214) by [velrenxy_rhoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven). 



> This work has been inspired by Wrecked written by velrenxy rhoven. Go check out her works, she is the sweetest creature out there. 
> 
> WHEEZE I DID WRITE THIS AND POST IT FOR MY BIRTHDAY ON 15TH OCTOBER.
> 
> But heed the tags. Do Not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I RECOMMEND READING WRECKED BY VELRENXY FIRST!!!! OTHERWISE YOU WONT UNDSRSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!!!!

When he had first woken up, he had thought of it to be a terrible dream. That Leona hadn't betrayed him, but the empty bedside beside him and the worried faces of Lilia, Silver and Sebek spoke otherwise. The seal which stored the extra power that could not be handled by his own body was too nowhere in sight. His heart became cold, oh? So what had happened was not a dream? It had happened in reality? 

Well, this was bothersome then. He stood up from the soft bed. They were back in his castle in the Valley of Thorns. He wobbled on his feet and grabbed the bedside drawer to stable himself. The three other figures in the room were quickly by his side. He waved away their concern.

What was the use of it? Did it keep _him_ here? No right? Then? 

He walked to the huge window which overlooked the dark 'gothic' nature growing around his castle. He had said it was 'gothic'. The flora and fauna were going about their daily lives. Ah. So it was as usual, only his world which had tumbled upside down. It was night. And his room was kept well lit and warm.

"Lilia, Silver, Sebek... please leave me alone. I need a while to think." He slightly turned his head back to deliver his point. That it was no joke and that he was very serious about this. There were hushed whispers and he heard the door close softly.

He was alone. Nothing new. 

Since his childhood people always ran at the sight of him. Cowered in front of him. Forgot him more often than not. They were _scared_ of him. He wanted to be like others. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be accepted, to be loved. But fate has its way.

It had decided that Malleus would forever remain alone. When he had thought that he had finally found someone who would accept him and love him for him. Look past the exterior others were scared of, he too had left him alone.

What scared him wasn't the fact that he was angry or heartbroken, no, what _actually_ scared him was that he felt nothing. It was as if a void had opened itself inside him. Cold winds drifted in from the open window. Seems like he was out for quite a while. Such a bother. 

And if tears rolled down his cheeks, then it was not to be mentioned.

He sighed and lifted his hand up and rubbed his eyes. When he looked at the sleeve of the loose shirt he was dressed in, a bitter smile took itself upon his features. It was wet. He was crying. And it doesn't seem like he was stopping either. A dark chuckle went past his lips, soon delving into a mad raucous laughter.

The laughter broke away into sobs as he sat by the window, crouching on the carpeted floor, back to the wall. Knees pulled up to his chest as his arms cocooned his head.

Please tell him this was an utter joke. Please tell him it was a lie. He does not want this. He wants to be loved. He doesn't want to be feared.

_He wants to be loved._

* * *

When he was brought into consciousness it wasn't. ......pleasant per say. No. It was anything but that. The beastman looked around him as forest green eyes took in his surroundings. Dark was the first thing which was registered by his mind.

It was as if a huge cloud had covered his senses. His ears sitting atop his head twitched at every single sound. Cold. That was what his body registered next. And damn, it hurts like a fucking bitch. He groaned lightly and tried to bring his hand up to his face. That's when he realised both of them were shackled to the cold damp wall behind him.

His struggles failed. His final resort was to change the shackles into sand. But his magic too did not work. It was like he did not have magic to begin with. And he hated the feeling. He hated being so powerless. 

A damp rotten smell permeated from his surroundings. He tried again to break the chains. Useless. His body and mind were both on alert. And he was pretty sure the seal was nowhere on him by now. This was to be expected. This was what he had wanted anyways. Malleus could go on thinking he had betrayed him, while he rotted in this cellar. 

There was only a small tiny window with iron rods blocking it. The dark night could be visible beyond it. He steeled himself. He needs to get out of here. A quick plan began formulating itself in his head. He needs to save up his energy. 

He shivered when a particularly cold breeze touched his skin. Now that he notices, his clothes were clothes less , rags more. So those bastards finally turned him in to their master? Well enough. Might as well end for real now. Those peasants thought they could easily get away. But his major concern at the moment is to get himself out of these bindings.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps. Numerous footsteps. All of them coming close to him. He sharply turned his head to his left , pupils dilating into slits, a snarl set on his face. A group of about nine figures appeared from the darkness. More like, they were darkness. They conversed among themselves in a foreign speech.

Feys. Of course they were feys . But doesn't iron burn them? 

_"No Leona, iron makes us uncomfortable, unless enchanted, we won't be injured." The horned male looked at the lion resting his head on his lap. He sighed and closed the book he was reading._

_How nice. He was skipping his afternoon classes as usual and was able to drag This lizard with him too. A new feat. He mentally rejoiced, not that he would give this guy the satisfaction of knowing so. His tail twitched beside him._

_A gloved hand came and nestled itself in between his messy hair, at times softly scratching his ears._

_"Then? To kill your species what I need is some iron?"_

_"Very bright my love. Very very glad to hear you want to kill me."_

_"Nah. I want a hunt. Hunting you lizard is not gonna gain me anything."_

_He chuckled when a sigh came from the other. He raised his hand and grabbed an edge of the long dark inky strands and curled them around his fingers. It's best the other never knows why he is asking for it._

_"Though there is a clan who aren't exactly affected by either iron or enchanted iron."_

_A soft whisper came from above him. He looked into the reptilian eyes of the fae. The unspoken question resonated in the silence of the greenhouse._

_"They were banished long before I was born. Lilia told me about them." The other turned away from him. He looked up to see straight ahead of him._

_"Kingscholar, you too are royalty, a prince, you should know the severity given to folks for treason and betrayal. For running after something that doesn't belong to them. And the throne or the crown falls in that category. "_

_"Their name?" Of course. For future purposes._

_The other looked down at him and smiled gently._

_"You are curious today my love. Well, as expected of a cat. They were called Sanguizehrers. "_

_Ah. He will have to get some research done now. Wait a darned second?! Did this lizard call him a cat?! In a flash he was up and was in a tussle with the fae. The other's tinkering laughter accompanied by his own angry growls resonated through the greenhouse._

_Soon enough he had him pinned on his ground. His hands caging the other's head. Two palms came up to rest on his hips rubbing small circles._

_He looked at the man beneath him. A gentle smile graced the other's lips and he had the softest expression on his face. He too let the tension drain from his muscles. A hand came to rest on the nape of his neck. The other sliding down to rest on his thigh. The hand on his neck pulled him down and soft lips greeted his own._

_He softly groaned into the kiss. The other flipped them around and pinned him onto the ground. The other pulled away and stared at him. Malleus licked his lips and stared at him._

_"Well. Moving on. I do think i have better things to do at hand." The fae reached his hand up to his own tie and loosened it._

_Leona chuckled and wrapped his arms around the others neck._

_"Moving on then." And he pulled the other down._

So they finally showed themselves. He growled at them. A clear warning. He did **not** leave Malleus to not return with the heads of these fuckers rolling on the floor. One of the hooded figures stepped forward and took off the black if covering his head. 

The face revealed was pale. Dark black soul less eyes stared him up and down. The figure has a mop of bright blue hair which hurt his eyes. He lifted a hand and instantly another figure in dark clothes stepped closer to him. He growled at them. The figure held an injection in his hand. He thrashed around when a gloved hand came came to grab his jaw.

"It is useless to resist Kingscholar. The injection which was injected into your veins while you were put has blocked off your magic to a high degree. It's good for you if you just accept it."

"Shut your trap. Your voice hurts my ears." He growled at the blue haired male.

The aforementioned figure smiled at him once. He did not seem too bothered by the growling beastman. He flicked his hand and two more figures stepped forward to grab him and push him down. He felt the needle pierce his skin as the unknown substance was injected into his veins.

He felt all his energy drain out.

"Just be a docile little pet for my men and you will be alright. You should he honoured to meet the next king of the Valley of Thorns. You are the first one to receive the news that I soon will be taking over after Malleus Draconia. Once i kill him that is."

The blue haired male grinned at him, revealing rows of sharp white teeth. He turned around and walked into the darkness.

"He is all yours boys~"

**warning : rape content. Skip this portion if required. Read again when I say it's safe to proceed.**

His eyes widened. What the actual fuck?! All of the figures slowly approached him. His ears went flat on his head as he snarled at them. But it was of no use. He was without his magic and his body wasn't responding properly to his wishes. The shackles loosened and his hands came fall beside him limply.

He could only yell profanities at them as they slowly rounded him. Hands came out to grab whatever little was left of his clothes. His hands were shackled to walls behind him. He could feel his clothes being ripped off of his body and the cold air hitting his exposed skin.

He closed his legs which were as soon shoved apart , revealing him. He growled and turned his head away. Disgusting. This was disgusting. He was disgusting. People would laugh if they found out that the second Prince could not die with his pride and dignity intact.

A hand came and grabbed his head and pulled hard on it. He hissed at the feeling.

"Be a good little whore and suck."

Disgusting. A fleshy apenditure was shoved into his mouth. An utterly rancid smell permeated from the figure and he wanted to puke. Not that there was anything left in him to puke. 

Angry tears clung to his lashes. There were hands and tongues all over him. He clamped his jaw hard on the organ shoved into his mouth. He could feel his fangs pierce into the flesh. Instantly blood poured out on his tongue. He heard the figure let out a wretched scream and the thing in his mouth was pulled away rapidly.

An instant punch came to his face turning his head to the side. His hair covered his vision. He spit and coughed out the remaining blood and flesh in his mouth. A mad laugh reverberated deep from within his chest.

When a hand came and grabbed his hair to turn his face to the implicators of this ordeal he just gave them a bloodied grin.

"Kill Malleus? I bet it's not happening on _my_ watch."

He looked all of the figures around him. He knows what was coming for him next. He turned his head to the corner to see a smaller figure cowering and holding his groin. Must be the one who dared to shove his dick in his mouth. 

Instant kicks began landing on him. Bruising his body. When they had had their fill of beating him, they took turns in bending him over. Fucking him over and over again.

**okay. It's safe to proceed now.**

By the time they were done he was covered in blood and bodily fluids. His own blood mixed with the fluids on him. He heard a door slam shut signalling that they all had left.

He slowly pushed himself back up and groaned when his body hurt. He pushed himself up against the wall and looked out of the small window. He sighed. He let a bitter smile take over his face as a few tears fell out his eyes which he quickly wiped away. 

"If it can protect you, I will do whatever it is."

" _so don't hate me too much my love."_

He looked up in the direction when he heard the apparent door in the darkness open up. He growled at the oncoming figure. The figure which presented itself was a small girl, possibly in her teenager years.

She looked uncomfortable and carried a blanket with her. Following her a shadowy eldritch came in carrying a huge cauldron.

"I am sorry mister....but this is all I am allowed to do." 

The eldritch came forward and its many shadowy hands slowly began pouring the water over him. Heh? Now what? An eldritch was too planning on raping him? Eh no, he was proved wrong. That thing was cleaning him up. It gently cleaned his injured body and at times when he grunted in pain, the soft reprimanding of the girl made it go slower. Not like he had any power left to resist.

After he was soaked head to toe and had been dried by the shadowy figure, the girl standing in the corner wanting to be anywhere but here, came forward and placed the blanket in a reachable distance away from his naked figure.

She quickly bowed and excused herself. Leona's eyes followed her. So this was the only kindness he would receive. The eldritch too followed her out. He sighed and grabbed the blanket , wrapping it around himself.

"Malleus, don't hate me too much." He muttered to himself before dozing off into an uncomfortable slumber.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Leona groaned when another kick was landed on his torso. He was sure he had broken a few bones by now. What a pathetic mess he had been reduced to. What he now has is only his broken pride. 

A month. This mess has been going on for a month. He can't even die in peace. Peace. That's one hell of a strong word he got there. Very little light came in through the small window. 

Every single night he was bent over like a fucking whore and used. It's either being a sex doll or a lab rat. He hates it. The little girl did not come but the shadowy eldritch definitely did. It slipped in through the narrowest cracks and came and cleaned him. Every single day. Without fail.

Sometimes bringing him food when it does get its many shadowy tendrils on some. 

Today that blue haired freak had decided to come and watch all this mess go on. He snarled in his direction. After his men had left he came forward and crouched down beside him. He raised one of his thin bony hands and raised Leona's face by his chin.

"I guess it's time to call your little lover boy."

Leona jerked at the statement. Wait a darned minute?! What the fuck does this shit mean by calling Malleus?! 

The blue haired figure chuckled.

"You think i won't know? Leona Kingscholar, you are a proud man, you won't sacrifice everything for him if you hadn't held him precious ."

"Well he will live till I harvest his powers. He is one of the strongest magicians anyways. But not invincible."

"Well till the array opens that is." The blue haired freak muttered under his breath.

The blue haired male raised hand and ripped the beaded necklace from his neck. He then reached down to his left hand and paid no mind to his struggles. He ripped out one of his nails. Leona screamed. That fucking hurts. He then reached up again and grabbed hold of his hair, pulling out some strands. Holding these in his hands he slowly backed away.

"Expect to see your little lover soon~"

The other male singsonged and walked away. 

"You won't dare!"

But silence was the only thing that greeted him. He was in a huge mess. And he needs to get out of here as soon as possible. But how?

After a while a small shadowy figure crawled towards him. Ah. The eldritch is here. He could feel it looking at him although it did not have any eyes. Small footsteps followed the creature. He roused sharply at the sound. It was the same girl from before.

She stood silently as forest green eyes judged her. She knew that any wrong movement and she would be dead. She took an encouraging breath and stood in front of the cautious man.

"You." Leona rasped out. His voice was hoarse from all the pressure his throat had gone through. The eldritch continued to slowly clean him. So this little idiot finally decided to show herself. He squinted at what was in her hand. Another blanket? She placed it in front of him and quickly skittered away to stand at a safe distance. 

"I am Sora. That is my friend Momo." She spoke up unprompted and pointed to the eldritch beside him. 

"I am twelve years old and had been taken in as a slave by the Lord."

Younger than expected. Leona won't harm her. She was a child. And kind to him. Kindness before his death.

"I apologise for not being to be of much help. But I shall try to get you out of here mister." She looked determined but uh- was he that scary? She looked about ready to cry. She did not speak more and quickly left the place.

He did let out a small sad smile and pat the eldritch beside him. Three shadowy tendrils wrapped around his arm.

"Tell her I thanked her." The eldritch finished its job and mixed into the shadows. Leona sighed. In the end a hateful beast like him deserves to be alone. He was sure Malleus would be that much of an idiot to come after him. He wasn't worth the effort.

* * *

Malleus was roused from his sleep by three sharp knocks on the door. He groggily sat up from the table and groaned when he felt the bones in his neck and back crack. He looked down in front of him and saw some official documents in front of him. Ah, he never realised when he fell asleep.

Bad position. Usually he can pull an all nighter. And appear as a panda the next day. But the physical and emotional trauma took a huge toll on his body. He stretched his arms over his head and fell his muscles pull a bit. He looked put of the window. 

So this was actually his reality. A month had passed and he was still a mess. He bets _he_ was living his best life with the seal in his possession. He clicked his tongue and stood up from the mahogany chair and walked to the window to look at the small blood birds sitting and chirping on his window sill.

"Come in."

He turned around when he heard the dood open. A young messenger stepped in and he looked panicked. Malleys frowned.

"Good morning young master."

"What is the matter?" 

The messenger looked nervous. He shakily handed a sealed envelope to Malleus and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Sanguizehrer. One of their men were caught on the borders. This was found on him."

A grim look settled on his face. He thumbed the seal on the envelope. A castle surrounded by high walls. The family crest of the banished clan.

"Where is he?"

"Dead. He committed suicide on spot." The messenger looked nervous and skittish. And ready to cry. Poor fellow was sweating bullets.

"You are dismissed."

Without waiting a minute the messenger bowed and rushed out of the door. Bolting down the hallways. The door closing behind him.

In a flurry of magic of magic Malleus opened the envelope. Burning the seal under the green flame. A white paper was inside neatly folded. He slowly brought it out and nimble fingers unfolded it. Inside in a neat handwriting it was written :

_Malleus Draconia,_

_I am sure you would've expected something like this by now. You have enjoyed the title of royalty for a long time. It's high time the throne passes onto someone more capable and worthy of it. I would like to meet up with you._

_Well, you have no choice anyways. We have your little cat over here with us. My men do sure seem to enjoy having him. Do not trust me? Go look in the envelope. You might find something. He does seem to care for you a lot. No wonder he wants to protect you._

_Yuck. Love. It's disgusting._

_You know where you have to come. Come alone. As soon as I get wind you are bringing along your folks. He is dying. This message has a twenty four hours deadline. I expect to see you soon Young Master._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Heral Sanguizehrer._

No. This was a joke. They couldn't have him. He sneakily reached over to the envelope. A beaded necklace. The one he wears. No no , this is just an ornament. He can easily buy one. He pointedly ignored the fact that only the royalty of Afterglow Savannah wore these ornaments.

Next he produced out something sharp. A pointed nail. Dried flesh and blood were still crusted on it. Malleus gulped. Well, he can easily rip out a nail from anyone's hands. 

He held the envelope in his hand. Something soft fell out. He held it in his hand. Hair. Dark brown curly strands were held in his pale hand. His pupils dilated. Oh he won't mistaken these strands even from miles away.

He brought the strands to his nose and sniffed lightly. A slight citrus and minty smell. Faint but there. He gritted his teeth. So that man actually dared to put his hands on _him_?! 

Well it's true that both of them did end on bad terms. But that doesn't mean he still doesn't love him. The envelope was nothing but a rumpled ball in his hand. He grabbed the letter and the envelope. The paper instantly erupted into bright green flames and were soon nothing but a pile of ash.

With a clenched jaw and his lips were pressed in a thin line he seethed in rage. He will depart within an hour. He quickly dressed himself and made himself presentable. It was already noon when he had woken up. It would take about the time till evening for him to reach the banished land. 

He wrote a letter addressing Lilia, Silver and Sebek to not worry about him. And that it would be a while before he returned. He quickly began trudging the path to where the steeds were kept. His Blood Moon Vampire steed , a black mare with green flames licking her hooves and mane came forward and nudged him on the chest.

His precious Obsidian. He pat her head a bit before quickly mounting her. She whinnied before taking off. The dark hood covered his features. Only his horns glistened lightly. Every fauna moved away from the path of the ominous beast in making

Wait for him. Hold on a bit longer, he will bring you back.

The carnivorous mare with green flames licking her hooves went through the lands of various creatures. Nymphs, nyxes, ghouls, spirits, ghosts. Everyone parted and left the path traversed by their king.

The king with charcoal dark horns and burning green eyes. The king with midnight dark hair and robes darker than the void. The king with green flames surrounding him. 

The king who was named..

_**Malleus Draconia.** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter out! Two more to go~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay! So a little information on the Blood Moon Vampire Steed.**
> 
> It's an imaginary carnivorous species of horse I made up. They are taller, bigger and stronger than normal horses and are definitely faster and stronger than the normal war horses. These are good for a lot of purposes. They are only found in the Valley of Thorns. Primarily trained and used by feys for their own transport. They are also very aggressive and trusts no one but their master.
> 
> The one Malleus owns is a mare and one of the higher breeds of the Vampire Steeds. This mare has a black body and her mane and tail are comprised of green flames. She also has similar green flames licking her hooves at every step and green eyes like her master. ~~sort of like ponyta from pokemon. But different colour. And hunger and more grim looking. And scarier and carnivorous~~. Malleus named her Obsidian.
> 
> The mares are bigger, stronger and more dominant than their male counterpart. And equally rare to find. Hope you like this little fact~~

Leona felt his heart beat faster. It was never a good sign. This always happened when he felt like something would go wrong. Call it his animalistic instincts, but he was grateful for them. The wounds all over him were festering, some of his bones broken or dislocated. 

The eldritch, Momo, was busy doing its job. But this time no one had stepped into the cellar. Strange. Usually those asswipes would be here by now, done what they had to and left. He rolled his eyes.

Well good for him. It did not deter the eldritch from its ministrations though. The shadowy black mass finished its work and silently stayed beside him. It wrapped a few of its shadowy tendrils around Leona's arm and stayed. Silent comfort. At this moment the cellar door was thrown open and bright light filtered in. This was new.

The eldritch quickly skittered into the shadows. Leona covered his eyes. Damn. He hasn't experienced with bright light in about a month. A limp body was dragged in by the hooded figures. His eyes followed their movements. None of them paid attention to him. Now. Who was this other unfortunate brat who decided to come rushing in?

He heard iron chains snap and lock into place. And hearing the sound of it, they shackled the other with numerous chains. An instant scent of burning flesh wafted to his nostrils. He scrunched his face up. It did hurt his cheek which had a huge dark red patch on it from one of the kicks. The figures soon left. The metal door slammed shut and was securely locked in its place. 

There was a moon up in the sky. When the clouds parted and the moonlight fell in through the small window, his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.

He saw a figure shackled to the other end of the cellar. Iron chains shackling his ankles, calves, wrists and neck. Some went and tightened over his chest. He quickly scanned the figure who was shrouded in darkness. When the light fell on his face though.....

* * *

It was already night when he had arrived. The moon was shining high up in the sky. Shining its glowing shimmery armour on everyone who dared to come under her. With a set jaw and determined face Malleus rode on trusted steed through the huge metal gates. A huge wall of thorns surrounded the castle. Some stray bones and skulls hung out from the huge thorns. He clicked his tongue. His own castle was too surrounded by a similar wall of thorns but it wasn't this unkempt.

He ignored the curious stares and snickers her received from the all the people whom he rode past on his horse. Obsidian trotted forward with her head held high. She also gave a nice kick to the ones who got a bit too close. The only one who had been spared from her everlasting temper was Leona.

Guards instantly surrounded them and the king judged them all with cold contempt. He was here for a reason. And he will do whatever it takes to fulfil it. Otherwise his name wasn't Malleus Draconia. 

"Take me to your head." He absolutely refuses to call that bastard Lord or Master.

He unmounted from the mare. Grabbing her reins , they followed the guards leading the way. Shoulders squared, chin up, jaw set and his back straight. Eyes looking straight ahead of him. Arrogance and pride radiating from every pore in his body. The very definition of how a ruler is supposed to be. Technically he was the one in line to inherit the throne.

He was their Lord. He was their Master. He was their King.

They walked into a huge courtroom where in front of him there were steps leading to a raised dais over which sat the throne. On the throne sat the blue haired man who looked no more than 20. Bright blue hair and a pretty face. But his eyes were deadly and dark.

_Heral Sanguizehrer._

The blue haired male looked at the horned fae at the bottom of the steps and gave a manic grin.

"Well! Malleus Draconia! I was expecting you. For a moment I swear i thought you won't come. But now look at this! You are here in person. "

He stared the blue haired male in the eye. Through clenched teeth he spoke up.

"Where is **he?** " 

The blue haired male laughed. Malleus felt the carpet burn under his feet from where his magic flared up to much. His dark robes fluttered with the execution of his magic. Flaming green soon surrounded and spiralled around him in waves. A part condensed around his clenched fish by his side. His eyes glowed an eerie flaming green.

**"Where. Is. He?"**

The blue haired male looked unbothered.

"Nowhere." A huge blast of energy surged forward, narrowly missing his head and hitting the ornately decorated wall behind the figure sitting on the throne. The male on the throne clicked his tongue and turned his head to look at the damage caused.

"Oof! Have you any idea how costly that is going to be?" 

Malleus felt a vein throb on his forehead. He was clearly getting played with. And he was in no mood of games. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Violence won't lead him to the man for whom he came here. The energy swirling around him subsided but at times there were crackles of small green fires around him.

"Well. He sure is a good toy to play with. Maybe if you be good we can let you play woth him too?" Th blue haired male smiled and tilted. 

In a flurry the place where the throne used to sit was burnt down to ashes. Green flames still burning away the carpet. But the man was nowhere to be found. 

Obsidian whinnied behind him. He quickly turned to see that thick chains were wrapped around her neck and mouth, keeping he jaws together. Before he knew a shorter figure was on his back and an iron chain wrapped around his neck. No matter how string he was, iron was still his weakness. The ones at NRC were made and enchanted so that no feys were harmed. But thisis meant to harm.

Heels dug into his back as the metal around his neck tightened. He hissed. The skin under the chains burned and slowly gave way to raw flesh. Blood soon began seeping into the collar of his dark robes. A cheerful voice spoke up close to his ears.

"Your Highness, you know it yourself that it is only my clan who is immune to iron. The rest of you? Fufufu..."

He felt his vision cloud black. Numerous men had surrounded them. He can release his power and run away, but he was here for a different purpose. He was out before he could comprehend the distressed whinnies of his mare.

"All hail the king..." Heral looked down at the passed out figure on the floor. He stood and looked down on him. An animalistic snarl took over his features. He lifted a booted leg and placed it on the fair face of the royalty fae. 

He snarled before turning and commanding the ones in the room. The stupid horse looked at him with her glowing green eyes. He could see her baring her sharp teeth which he knew could easily crush his skull. Oh. The stupid horned bastard does have a rare and beautiful steed. That mare should belong to him. No worries. That horse will soon accept his ownership.

"Insert the drugs into his veins. Throw him into the cellar with his little slut. Oh! And make sure the iron chains dig into his skin. We need to keep him alive until the next array opens!"

He went forward and stood in front of the subdued snarling mare. "Take this horse to the stable. Make sure she is comfortable and well fed. I like her. She will be my steed."

He walked out of the huge doors. He could hear his men clambering behind him to fulfil his orders. He grinned a manic grin and hummed a tune.

Victory wasn't very far away now that he thinks of it.

* * *

When the face of the knocked out male was illuminated in the moonlight, Leona felt his blood run cold. No. Nonononononono. This couldn't be happening. He felt the eldritch come close to him from its hiding in the shadows.

"Wake him up." He commanded the shadowy mass through gritted teeth. His feline like eyes slit into narrow pupils. He did _not_ sacrifice himself for this stupid lizard to rush into a _very_ visible trap without thinking for himself! A little part of him was still touched at the fact that Malleus had come for him. But that part is real small. The major part of him had alarm bells going off in it. This fucking idiot! Stupid lizard!

The eldritch slowly skittered forward with its little cauldron of relatively clean water and gently sprayed some on the passed out figure. The other twitched slightly and groaned before slowly rousing himself.

Leona pulled up his limbs close to his naked body. He knows he is in for a long conversation. One he would rather not have. And knowing the eldritch, the girl would be soon coming with more blankets. Kind soul. Bless her. He glared at the half awake face. Malleus brought his hand up to his face and hissed when the chain came in contact with his exposed skin.

He blearily blinked open and stared at the shackles before sighing. Well! This lizard was in no place to sigh! He should be the one sighing! This stupid idiot! 

When Malleus looked up, he saw a pair of very familiar teary feline like green eyes staring back at him. Has he started hallucinating or was he truly? He felt something wrap around his arms and looked beside him to see a shadowy mass with numerous shadowy tendrils, three wrapped around his arm. An eldritch. A gruff voice spoke up from the other end.

"Leave us alone." 

The eldritch went and wrapped its tendrils once around the other figure's arm before leaving them alone. It was a moonlit night and the figure shrouded in darkness was soon visible when the moon's rays fell on him. Messy brown hair, dark skin, bright forest green eyes, lips twisted into a snarl and the very familiar lion tattoo on his arm. And very naked with clear signs of abuse in ways more than one. It was obvious that it wasn't just physical experiments of beatings he had to go through. The bite marks littering his skin spoke bounds.

Malleus felt his temper flaring up. How dare they?! _How dare they?!_ How dare they touch what belongs to him?! How dare they lay their hands on the man who he had claimed long ago?! He narrowed his eyes and took in the clearly abused figure of the other.

So his suspicion was correct. Leona was doing this for him. At this moment there was a mix of confusion, rage and sadness in his mind. The other had clearly lost weight and looked weaker than before. But the same pride and arrogance in his eyes spoke otherwise.

All this iron wasn't helping him either.

"What are you doing here lizard?" 

"Why?"

Here comes the question the beastman feared. Rather he did not want to answer it. He hated having to give explanations and justify his actions. He gritted his teeth. Lips pressed in a single line he turned his head away. He heard the other sigh.

"Why Kingscholar, why? Was it really worth this trouble? Why didn't you tell me-"

"Because then you wouldn't let me go you stupid imbecile." He calmed himself down before looking at his shackled ankles bruised ankles and speaking up again. "You are worth it. I am but the second prince, a spare. No one will look for me if I disappear."

"I would have."

When he looked up into the sincere pair of lime green eyes he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I need this power."

But Leona didn't mind that. If something happened to him, no one would be looking for him. He was born with a power that is so terrifying, the power that is used to destroy something called life. If the power that was considered a curse by them could be used to protect the one who was precious to him, Leona would. Even though he had to lie and make Malleus hurt though.

_"If it can protect you, I'll do whatever it is."_

But now as he saw the age old fae, his ex-lover, lying in front of him at the other end of the damp cellar in tattered clothes, iron shackles chaining him to the wall , the metal burning the pale milky skin he had kissed so many times, he thought : what came out of it when the other still rushed into danger like a moth to a flame for him? Him who had betrayed him, for his own good, but betrayed nonetheless?

"You are a fool Malleus Draconia."

The dark haired male gave him a bitter smile.

"I know. A fool who is in love with another fool."

Leona sighed. It was useless trying to make this idiot hate him. The drug flowing in his veins made it harder to resist. But now his major concern was something else. Now that this stupid lizard had decided to come here after him, he had to absolutely make _sure_ that he gets out of here alive and well.

But how?

"He will keep us alive for another week." Leona looked up at Malleus who was looking at the moon. 

"He will wait for the blood moon before killing me." Malleus turned his head to look at Leona. "Thats when the array opens. The array when the dragon feys ("you can count me in that category too", Leona was not impressed,) reveal their true form, but are at their weakest. That is the perfect time for blood rituals and harvesting my energy." Malleus sighed.

"As to why I had the seal. That seal fuels me and keeps me from going berserk." He rested his burnt hands on his knees.

"Why does he keep me then?"

"Doesnt blood ritual ring a bell?"

"......"

"No. It does not necessarily have to be a maiden. Though most of the time, it is."

"Are you calling me a maiden you lizard?!"

"Of course not my love."

In this situation they still had enough energy to get on each other's nerves. Just then they heard the metal door slowly creak a bit and soft hesitant footsteps approaching them from the darkness.

It was that little girl and her eldritch. She looked nervous and looked at Malleus once who too looked back at her. Slowly padding over, she put another blanketin front of Leona before putting three in front of Malleus.

"Momo come here. Give me the bowls." She took two bowls and handed them each to both of them. The eldritch wrapped itself on her leg.

"I am Sora and this is Momo." She looked around once before speaking up again.

"I shall help you misters get out of here." She softly spoke.

"That would be really kind of you child of man." 

The girl nodded her head. She then turned and quickly left the cellar. 

"We are taking those two with us, if we make it out alive that is. " Leona's tone had left no room for argument. And Malleus was in agreement with him. That child was really a sweet one. She did not deserve this. 

Malleus looked down at the bowl in his hand. Bringing it up to his lips he drank it without a second thought. But hissed when the iron chains rubbed against his skin. He could feel the other's gaze on him. It was a long due explanation. And he wanted answers. Real honest answers. Not the ones with water mixed lies. 

"So-"

"Don't bother asking. You aren't getting any answers out of me you bastard."

"You owe me an explanation. I need to prepare myself if you again pull something like this on me. "

The beastman grunted. 

"Later. "

Malleus nodded. It was better than nothing. They need to work out on a lot of things. By a lot, he means a _lot._ With the way their relationship ended with each other, they had many things to talk and discuss about. 

Some winter break of Night Raven this is. A terrible one. He was glad this area of the Valley of Thorns wasn't very cold. Comparatively way warmer. It was possibly one of the only relief they would receive. 

He can only hope things go well. 

* * *

Leona found some comfort with the arrival of the fae. For starters, both of them were left alone for about the entirety of the day. He hated the curious stares he received from the only other living creature in the room when the eldritch came and did it's usual bidding if cleaning him. He hated explaining more. Why does he need to justify everything?! 

' _Because your unpredictability scares me a lot my love.. '_

His brain gladly provided him his required answer. The answer he had received just about five minutes ago. In the blink of an eye five days had already passed and he had about given up hope on the girl finding a solution. Those minions stepped in here pretty often to sedate them.

The cellar door slammed open and numerous footsteps followed in. Both of them turned to look at the smug grinning face of the blue haired shit. 

"My my~ you two look splendid. " Only a snarl from one end and silence from the other end greeted him. The blue haired male sighed dramatically. 

"Be a bit more joyous you two! The day after tomorrow you two will be the first ones to see the New king!" Leona rolled his eyes. Again this bastard. 

The blue haired male clicked his finger and ordered. "Dear Sora, give our guests their food." The girl came forward and placed both of their food in front of them. She looked ready to cry. Quickly excusing herself she went out of the door.

The blue haired male pursed his lips. "Oof. That girl...." He sighed and went away, his voice carrying in the air. "Enjoy your stay gentle men!" His minions followed out after him. Before either of them could explode with their temper a shadowy eldritch came in.

It moved forward to Leona and gave him a piece of paper. 

"What does it say?" A feathery light whisper floated from the other side.

"Uh..it's drawings. Keys, bowls and ....is that cat?" He felt a vein throbbing in his head. Broken bones and his exhaustion were not enough that he got called a cat now. He heard a snort coming from the other side and glared at the figure.

"There also seems to be a seal in your bowl..." silence dropped between them. So the child did keep her words. They can't leave her here, neither can they leave these fuckers alive.

Malleus looked at his plate and there was some watery broth in a small bowl and a piece of bun. Picking up the bun he could feel it was heavier than normal bread. And he could feel his own power through the item. Ripping it open there it was. 

He saw his pale skin give away to dark scales and nails turning into pitch black claws. He felt immense pain erupting in his back and bones elongate and grown out of his back. Soon getting covered in taut stretched flesh and muscles, scales covering a side of his face. Horns elongating on his head and sharpening. Feet turning into charcoal black Dragon like claws. He hates using this seal. Because it always shows how ghastly he originally looks. A tail grew out of his lower back and came and curled beside him. Eyes burning with green flame he looked down at the object in his palm.

The black seal with a small Crystal pulsing with green flames stared back at him, mocking him in the face. He set his jaw. He heard the clanking of metal on the other end and looked up to realise Leona had already got rid of the shackles and was rubbing his neck. He held up the keys in his hand.

Malleus cowered away. His ghastly appearance was terrible. This halfway transformed him was scarier than him as a fully transformed dragon. He was neither humanoid, nor full dragon. Dragon disgusting mix of somewhere in between. Between this he hadn't realised when the onl other person in the cellar had dragged his broken body towards him.

But his thought processes came to a halt when...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give me kudos and comment! They give me more determination to write!


	4. Chapter 4

His thought processes came to a halt when one arm wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him forward. Soft won't be the word he would associate with this fierce man, but at that moment the hoarse voice which spoke in his ears was nothing but soft. The words? Passive aggressive in softness? Well yes.

"You fucking lizard. Stop your damned thought process right where it is. I don't fucking care what you are thinking of yourself right now, but whatever the fuck it is, just stop your lizard brain." The words were followed by a light chuckle. 

Malleus almost cried. This month had felt longer than his entire life, which is to say something considering he has lived a really long life. Oh how he missed this man. He did not care of the position they were in or their condition, or even the place. Taking care of the wounds he gently wrapped his arms around the naked waist and pulled the figure closer to settle in between his legs.

He heard a sigh escaping the other's lips and felt the shackles one by one falling open . His wings had already torn through the excess chains around him. Only the ones on his neck, wrists and ankles were left. All of them were deftly unlocked and pulled away from his skin.

The burnt flesh would heal away soon enough. He wasn't too bothered with that. He had better things to worry about. He pulled the other closer, closer than they already were, hugging him to his bosom to confirm that yes, this was all real. That it wasn't some tricks his mind was playing on him. He breathed in the barely there present earthy scent which was faint, but there. The majority of his scent was taken over by the damp cellar which reeked of things he would rather not think about.

"I missed you...." Burying his face in the other's neck he placed a feather light kiss there. Fingers gently carded through his hair. He could feel tears pricking his eyes. Malleus' voice had become a deep guttural bellow. It won't be long before his original form finally takes over.

"I know you idiot." There was fondness behind the annoyance. His lover was strong. To still have energy to comfort his pitiful self even after being used and abused for so long.

"I love you." This time he felt a smile pressing against his temple.

"I know. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. " 

"Go to sleep." His voice was firm. It was best he caught in some rest while he was at it.

"What-" , But he didn't get to finish his words before a spell was put on him, successfully passing him into a slumber.

"Stupid liz. ..ard ..." 

Malleus smiled lightly and pulled the figure to himself. Gently placing him on his chest. He caged both of their figures under his wings before taking in a deep breath.

" _Release."_

Only at one command of his the seal grew an eerie green and swirled around him. He felt his bones break and elongate at a rapid pace. The pain was immeasurable. Hands breaking into claws, scales covering his entire figure. Tail elongating. Horns elongating, jaws getting broken and reshaped to form the deathly maws of the beast he was. Clothes ripping away to accommodate him.

This is who he was. A guttural ghastly beast of a person. His body grew immensely in size and the ceilings started collapsing on their figures. Before anyone knew what happened the entire area had collapsed.

Among the huge carnage was left a huge dragon with eyes glowing a ghastly green flame. The dragon roared once. It looked down at the now tiny curled up figure of the man below him. Gentle eyes stared at the sleeping figure before he slowly picked him up in its huge claw. He looks so tiny and fragile compared to the beastly limb holding him.

* * *

The black mare let out a high pitched whinny as soon as it heard the beastly roar. She knew who it was. She knew what it was . She would know her master and tamer anywhere. No matter how far or however he was.

Obsidian will always recognise her master Malleus Draconia. 

* * *

Sora felt the ground shake beneath her. She quickly picked up the confused eldritch before running out of her room. Standing in the huge open corridor she looked at the scene in front of her.

The servant quarters were in the right wing, the cellars and dungeon being in the left. The main castle was in the centre.

In place of the left wing stood a huge dragon twice the size of the entire left wing. It was to say something for the castle covered hundreds of kilometres of land. Panic had already broken out.

She just slightly smiled and looked down at the eldritch.

"You see that Momo? That must be the kind horned mister."

She began running towards the mirror which led to the main castle where the Lord resided.

* * *

The blue haired male sat on his newly replaced and better furnished throne and calmly sipped his glass of wine. The seal was there in the dungeons. Till the time that brat did not get his hands on it, he is powerless.

And he was confident that Malleus Draconia won't get his hand on the seal. He chuckles at the foolish fae. Just then the ground shook and instantly he heard a huge ruckus being caused outside.

Heral sighed. Now what happened? A guard rushd in and fell on his knees in front of him.

"My Lord! The entire left wing has collapsed! "

What?! How so?!

"A huge dragon is there!" The panicked voice of the guard reached his ear. Impossible! How the fuck did this happen!? This wasn't meant to happen, he had meticulously calculated every thing and blocked off all possible ways r those two to leave!

"Prepare the army. We have a reptile to hunt!" He stood up from his throne and commanded the guard who bowed and fled away. He gritted his teeth. Who the fuck dared to go against him?! Was it that little bitch? !

He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood. No, it wasn't time to dwell on useless things. For now, he had a Dragon to hunt. Quickly turning he jumped down from the dais and walked towards his inner chambers.

He needs to flee. He can't risk losing his life now.

"Damn that bastard..." cursing under his breath his sipped walked down the corridor.

* * *

The huge dragon heard terrified screams coming from the tiny ant like people below. None of them should be left alive. Opening its huge maws of death , it let out one huge roar before turning and burning away the watch towers where the archers were residing. In a flash of green flames the tower lit up like a candle and burnt away.

Huge metal chains were being wrapped around its hind limbs. They burnt. This time the beast was terrifically pissed out of its mind. Looking down and the men who dared to get close to it, it opened its mouth and released another wave of heated up green flames.

Screams erupted from below. Good. Scream. And then die and be quiet.

Gently cradling the figure in its huge claw it flew over the entire castle burning away everything he could get its eyes across. Nothing of this place should be left alright. 

The arrows were nothing but little mosquitoes to him, the figures ants. How annoying. It let out a snarl before burning away the castle grounds in rage. Taking notice of not harming the stables.

* * *

The blue haired man speed walked down the hall. A little figure barrelled into him. He looked down to see a short scared raven haired girl with a shadowy mass in her arms. He gritted his teeth. He was sure of the fact that It was this little shit who gave the seal to those fuckers.

"Oh you fucker. .." he raised his arm and hit her hard on the side. The blow made the girl fly and hit the wall. The eldritch skittered closer to her.

Drawing his sword he slowly walked closer to her. As he raised it the little eldritch threw itself at his legs and with its numerous limbs tangled itself around them, successfully throwing him off balance and land face first on the ground.

Groaning he turned and grabbed the mass on his legs. He threw it away. But noticed that a huge, _huge_ shadow covered them. Looking at the open corridor he found a single green eye staring back at him.

Fuck.

He was screwed. 

A deep guttural voice reverberated inside his head.

_**"Last words?"** _

"Tell her I love her." The blue haired male gave a bitter smile before a single claw came in and threw him out of the corridor out into the open area. He stood up with his nose pointed upwards , shoulders squared and jaw set. He stared the dragon in the eyes before it opened its mouth.

In the end. She won't know he loved her. Let it be. His madness and thirst for becoming the king has gone long enough. He is evil, and he knows it. Maybe in next life they will finally be together.

"Ave Maria!"

He closed his eyes and breathed once. And in a flash of green he was no more.

* * *

The dragon continued to rampage even after he had turned the bleu haired male into ash. It finally stopped only when it confusedly looked around and heard not even a single sound. Oh...

Huffing once it slowly reversed back into the form of a tall male with slender body and pale skin. He looked at the figure in his arms who was peacefully sleeping , not even a bit disturbed. Blissfully unaware of the chaos his lover had caused. 

A whinny came from behind and he turned to see Obsidian trotting her way towards him. She came forward and nuzzled his cheek before slowly turning to the figure in his arms and nuzzling it too. Soft whines escaped her.

A cough came from behind them.

"Momo! Come out!" A young girlish voice screamed and a black mass shifts beside them. Malleus turned around to see the girl, Sora, tightly clutching the eldritch in her arms and sheepishly walking closer.

Malleus let out a small smile, "Thank you child of man, without you here, we wont be able to get out alive." He fave a soft bow of his head. She constantly looked down at her feet and did not raise her head.

"Is there a problem? Why are you not raising your head?"

He confusedly asked her. She embarrassedly pointed down to his ....oh. Of course. Changing forms had ripped away all his clothes. So he was standing in front of a twelve year old very naked with another naked man in his arms. 

Giving an awkward chuckle he said, "Well can you get us some clothes." She nodded before quickly turning around face red like a tomato, wishing to erase the images from her head. Obsidian snorted beside Malleus who just gave her a sharp glare. "Oh be quiet."

Soon enough the small figure came back holding some dark robes in her small hands. The eldritch sat on top of the robes. She handed the clothes to the now kneeling figures before turning around. Giving am awkward chuckle he quickly put on the loose garments, covering both of their figures.

"Okay. You may turn." 

The embarrassed girl turned and looked at them before bowing her head.

"Thank you. Come with us back to the Valley of Thorns. " 

She looked at them before quickly nodding her head. Malleus lifted her up and placed her on Obsidian. He himself quickly climbed up with the passed out figure in front of her and grabbed the reins.

"Hold tightly okay? " 

Without waiting for a response Obsidian trotted forward which soon broke into gallop and finally into a fast run.

And thus the king rescued his lover and saved a little child from the world of slavery.

* * *

"WAKA SAMA!!!!"

The first thing they were greeted with when they returned were the high pitched screams of Sebek who had tears rolling down his face. Poor child. He must have been scared out of his mind. He is glad the green haired male is still alright. And not become a panda with eye bags.

Malleus sighed knowing he has a lot of explaining to do. In the middle of the journey Leona woke up and looked about ready to commit casual mariticide. Malleus quickly knocked him back out.

* * *

When Leona woke up, a throbbing headache was tearing apart his brain. He groans and lifted his hand from the soft bed rubbed his eyes. Too early for this headache. He looked up to see his hand was bandaged elbow and down.

Lifting his head he saw that he had been dressed only in a loose black silk robe. Below the robe he looked like he had been mummified. Bandages covered most of his skin. The door softly created open and he turned his head to see that a sharply dressed male with dark glistening horns stepped in. The intruder blinked owlishly at him before quickly closing the door.

"Wow lizard. You look different dressed in these. Like an emo goth." He received a chuckle a return. The figure came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. My head feels dead. And my ass? Let's not talk about it." 

"That means it's good."

Leona looked ready to kill this bastard. Seriously?!

"You were out for a while. "

"No shit. With you constantly knocking me out to sleep, it was meant to be." 

Malleus smiled at the heated glare thrown his way. He chuckled before moving to stand up and go in front of the figure. He crouched down beside the bed and rested his head on the soft mattress. A hand instantly came to play with his hair. 

"Never, and I mean _never_ pull something like that _ever_ again. Not even do my sake, okay? Do you understand Kingscholar? "

"No promises. I will do it again for you."

H looked up and stared into the forest coloured eyes. The other make held his st are before turning away.

"Fine." 

Malleus smiled before grabbing the hand playing with his hair and placing a soft kiss on the bandaged palm. He got up to his feet and kissed the other's temple.

"Rest. I will wake you up when it's dinner."

"Tell me the reason first why did you dress me up like you are ready to just up and take these off and fuck me?"

"......Because these clothes are comfortable."

"I'd rather prefer sleeping naked. With you on top that is."

Leona chuckled when he saw the burning red ears of the older man. It was so easy getting a reaction out of him.

"No vigorous activities for a month....it's to let your body heal." 

Saying so the fae reached into his pocket and brought out a vial which he threw at the figure on the bed. Leona caught it with one hand and looked at it. What the fuck was this? It was a small black glass bottle with some sort of a liquid in it.

Malleus hated explaining. Especially things like this. But he has to, lest this man ends up doing something stupid again.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Medicine."

"For?"

"Your body."

"....ain't I already having enough medicine? Why are you giving this separately?" Leona had a gut feelung what was this for. But he wanted to hear this lizard spell it out for him.

"For your....rectal wounds."

"Rectal wounds?" Malleus could hear the amusement dripping in his voice and sharply turned around to look the grinning man in the eyes. A blush high on his cheeks. He glared at him.

"Kingscholar, you know what to do. Use it once before going to sleep. Dint use too much lest you burn your 'areas' . It is a strong herb which can burn sensitive skin. " 

The other male raised an eyebrow at him. And Malleus knew. Whatever would come out of his mouth next won't be pleasant.

"And while I was out of it, who did it for me?"

"......"

"It was you wasn't it?"

"........"

"Ay, my privacy was played with. You pervert."

"......shut up."

The other man burst out laughing. He reached up a bandaged hand and grabbed the pale hand in his. Pulling forward he slowly pulled the fae on top of him while lying down from his seated position. He kissed the cheeks of the other man before softly kissing him.

He got an instant response. When the other pulled away there was a gentle look in his eyes. 

"Don't do stupid shit again."

"I should be the one telling you that my love." 

Leona smiled before pulling the older man beside him and placing his head on the other's chest. He played a stray dark lock of hair and sighed when a hand scratched behind his ears.

For now. Both were satisfied. They knew that if trouble arises again, they will have eachother's backs. 

* * *

A month and a half later, Malleus woke up on his bed to a naked tanned back staring at him, a mess of dark brown hair and love bits decorating the Sun kissed skin. He chuckled before lifting himself up and resting his weight on his elbow.

Moving forward he placed a gentle kiss on the shoulder and nuzzled the other's neck. Placing a light kiss there he muttered lowly.

"Slept well my love?"

A sleep clouded voice groaned out a low reply. Malleus laughed lightly before wrapping an arm around the other's waist and pulling him closer to himself. The other figure turned over and pulled him down to bury his face in the other's naked pale chest.

"Tis too early for this." A yawn broke out of the other's lips. 

Malleus stated into the sleep clouded forest green eyes feline like eyes. He placed their foreheads together and rubbed their noses in an Eskimo kiss. Malleus placed a soft chaste kiss on the other's forehead.

A sleepy voice spoke up from beneath him.

"Love you..."

Malleus chuckled.

"Of course I know that my love." He gently kissed the other's forehead.

"You were the one who _Wrecked_ me. You were the one who _Saved_ me."

"You rule me my love, my king, my Leona Kingscholar."

"I love you my love, my Leona."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out. Malleus is actually a bone in our ears.
> 
> Everyone has their own Malleus. Tell me if you don't. I would love to know whatever the fuck you are. :)
> 
> SO THATS IT FOR THIS STORY FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!! And that's the official end, hope you liked it folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter @XFever233 https://mobile.twitter.com/XFever233


End file.
